Mutant Imagination
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: A story that me and a bunch of other people have given characters to! I've put alot of effort into decyphering their characters. If there are any complaints or suggestions, be sure to let me know! CH 4
1. Default Chapter

Fun, Fantasy, and Imagination!

****************

Need I say it? I don't own anything!

*****************

Isn't much for a first chapter, but I got the idea for this from someone else's fanfic, and I thought that it was a cool idea! E-mail (or review) me if you have any ideas about what should happen! Or if you have a character that you would like to have join the story! All you have to do is tell me a bit about them, their real name, age, mutant name, a short summary of their personality, a summery of their powers, and a bit about their past, if you will! I will add them in as I go along, and the more ideas that I get and the more people joining the story, the better it will be and the more often that it will be updated! So, people, here is the beginning chapter!

*****************

It was the first time that Ivy Green felt that anyone ever understood her. With her name, and her apparent mutant coloring, she had been mocked by people as long as she could remember. But at the Xavier Institute, it seemed like she was finally accepted for who she was. After all, there was also a teacher that was covered in blue fur and a student who was blue as well, although he often wore an "image inducer", as they called it. Ivy had been offered a image inducer as well, but gaining confidence, she had chosen just to borrow Kitty Pryde's make-up until she looked half-human.

Ivy was colored like a bush, and had often been referred to as one in her lifetime. She had very curly dark green hair that reached her midback and had to be tied tightly just to keep it from flying everywhere. She also had dark green eyes and green skin as well. 

Although it was still her first day to classes, she still felt as though she was having a good time and she was interested to see what would happen and was excited to meet with the other new students this term. She was so excited that she could hardly sit still in her seat and when the teacher called her name, she accidentally let her mutant powers show.

"**_HERE!_**" She said at the top of her lungs, which was pretty loud. Although Ivy looked like a bush, her powers had nothing to do with plants. She had a huge voice that seemed to be able to shatter through anything. She blushed and apologized to her teacher. Whose glasses had fallen off during the incident.

The teacher thought about it only briefly, as he had too many new students in the room. Yes, this new year would be interesting!

****************

Well, what are you waiting for? Review!


	2. Ivy's past meets Ivy's future

Hello! And thank you for submitting your character to my story! You wouldn't believe how many reviews! I looked in my inbox and I was shocked to see 27 e-mails! All of them reviews! And most of them containing a character bio! Well, at least 14 of them! Don't worry about credit! I will definitely give you credit for creating a character and for your imagination about this! I'll try to get everyone's characters in this story and, if you want, you can tell me what you want them to do, or what you want to happen and stuff! I bet this is going to be a great story! However, don't stress about this, but I'm going to Japan for the next month! I'll get back to you as soon as I get back as well, but I just wanted you to know that this story, may not be updated again until August 6th, at the least, but that gives me a whole month to work things out! And, I'd like it if you could draw a pic of your character, but hey, if you don't want to, that's okay! I'd just like to put up a gallery with the all the characters that I get in here! 

*******************

So, here's what I've gotten on Ivy's story so far! Let me know what you think about it, other than it really doesn't relate to the first chapter, it has a crummy ending and the things really don't have anything to do with anything else. 

BTW, I still own nothing. Next time, I'll own even less!

********************

"Look! It's the bush! What is she doing out at this time of day!" Ronald Green laughed mockingly with his three friends as they stood in the driveway of his family's house, playing basketball.

"Bushface!" the one named Fred called, "You should get back inside! You're ruining the scenery of our little village!"

"Ivy Green! Get inside **_now_**!" the voice of Mrs. Green shouted in an angered and shocked tone through the open window, "Do you want our neighbors to see you?!" 

"I was getting the mail." Ivy explained weakly as she promptly followed her mother's orders to return to the house. Her mother grabbed her arm and yanked her up the stairs as soon as she entered the door.

"I have enough problems with the people in this town! I don't need them knowing that I have a filthy mutant in the house!" Her mother shrieked as she slammed the door to Ivy's room and turned the key to lock the door. 

Ivy sat in the chair by her desk and picked up the Terry Brooks novel that she had been reading when she had seen that the mail had arrived. Normally, she did as her mother said and stayed inside and out of sight. She even had put in tinted windows to keep others from accidentally spying Ivy through them if her curtains were ever opened. They never were, though, of course. Ivy knew that the world didn't want to see her and she was just as happy not seeing it, although she sometimes longed to see her friends from school. Her friends that she knew _before_. Before that horrible transformation had taken place and Ivy Green started to look like her name. 

It had happened just a short year before when their former apartment had been broken into. Her father had heard the noise and went out to see what it was. It turned out to be a murderer that the police had been looking for recently. He gruesomely butchered their father before their very eyes, after raping Mrs. Green and killing the youngest sibling of Ivy's. Ivy didn't awaken until he was on the way out, blood all over the room. And then it happened. Ivy started screaming. She couldn't stop either. Ivy felt a shock of something that she never realized was there before, and she kept screaming, uncontrollably. It kept getting louder and louder, until both her family and the murderer were on the floor, holding their hands to their ears in pain. Then things started breaking. Glass, wood, anything that was there. Then she passed out.

She awoke in the car. Her mother was saying something about starting a new life somewhere else. It seemed as though she had slept for quite a few days and the hospital thought she was fine, so didn't keep her there. 

"Mom, the plant's awake." She heard her older brother say ruefully, looking back on Ivy in the back seat. Her mother didn't say anything, as Ivy tried to figure out what in the world Ronald was talking about. Then she saw her hand. It was a deep green color. Panic-stricken, she picked up a mirror. Ivy had been transformed. Her long curly hair that had been once a bright red had turned into a dark green. Even down to her eyelashes had turned that sickly green color. And her skin, it had all turned the same deep green as her hand. Her fingernails were a smooth greenish color. Ivy had to admit, although she looked like the green giant's girlfriend, her eyes had become a very beautiful color of green. The color that she had always wanted.

Now she hated it. She hadn't seen the town since they moved and rarely went outside. If she did, it was after dark and she had to keep herself well covered. She hadn't used her powers, if you would want to call them that, since that night. Until a week ago. 

Ivy had gone out for the night, because she was convinced that she needed _some_ fresh air every once in a while, and was attacked by muggers. Needless to say, they were in the hospital still with ear problems. Since then, Ivy had not left her room. Except to get the mail. Why had she wanted to get the mail? She had no idea, but there was some reason that she felt that she really wanted to be the one to receive it today.

Just then, as Ivy turned the page to chapter four, she heard her mother walking up to her door and opening it. 

"You have mail." Her mother said. Ivy took the letter from her warily. She never got mail. At least, not anymore. What could have been so interesting that her mother would actually give her the letter? Who could it have been from?

Ivy opened the envelope and it was quickly snatched away by her mother and read. Then Mrs. Green started laughing. It was a carefree laugh, like she had just won the lottery.

"Pack up, Ivy! You're never coming back!" She laughed as she tossed the letter on the floor of Ivy's room and started downstairs. 

"Ronald! Get inside! I need you to buy a plane ticket online!" Ivy heard her mother shout from downstairs. Ivy cautiously walked over to her door and shut it, picking up the letter. 

It read;

"Miss Ivy Green,

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to stay at our school boarding house for your stay and the duration of you time at Bayville High School. With full scholarship and tutelage provided, we are hopeful that you will accept this offer and arrive at the Pinickle Airport by noon on the third of August. Our congratulations.

Sincerely,

Professor Charles Xavier"

Ivy looked in disbelief. Her mother had applied for her to enter some private schools far away, but this place didn't even sound remotely familiar. It didn't matter now anyhow. She was going. And she would never return. Even if her family had a change of heart or the school kicked her out. At sixteen, she was assured that she could get a job and live on her own if necessary. But what a great way to finally leave. It was too good to be real. And too real to be good. She would be careful. She would have to be.

****************************************************************************************

"Professor," Scott Summers spoke to the bald man in a wheelchair sitting on the other side of the desk, "What does this girl look like? It would be easier to search for her if I knew what she looked like."

"Scott, you will know." He said, as if he had told him this many times before.

"Yes sir." He said, "But wouldn't it be easier if you went along as well?"

"Scott, you know that I have to be here to greet the other students. Please take Jean along if you have any doubts." Charles Xavier smiled at his student's doubts. It was the first time that he had ever gone alone to pick up a new student, but it would not be his last. Charles had great expectations for his first student.

"Yes, sir." said Scott again, and left the room. He chose to take Jean Grey along as well, as the professor had suggested, to meet the flight. They were running a bit late when the arrived at the airport.

"Can't you just sense her and tell her to come out?" Scott asked Jean, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Just come on, Scott. We'll find her."

And it was just as easy as that. They walked into the airport and followed the crowd of yelling, loud people to where a green young girl was surrounded by a few women and a policeman. She looked like a caged animal, frightened and growing more stressed as the moments went on. The policeman was asking her questions, and her answers kept getting louder and louder, although the girl didn't seem to know it.

"Where is your ticket?" The policeman asked.

"**_I DON'T KNOW!_**" The girl shouted, fidgeting nervously.

"Excuse me! We're here to pick this girl up." Scott said, pushing his way through the crowd.

"She's your responsibility?" The policeman asked.

"Yes, sir." Scott said, hoping that Jean was making it more reasonable in the policeman's mind than it was in his.

"Very well. Carry on." The policeman said and turned to the crowd, "Back off! Noting to see here!"

The girl was silent as Scott and Jean led her through the airport to his car. She stopped as Scott opened the door for her and tossed her large duffel bag into the back seat. She didn't move, and looked at Scott very suspiciously as she entered the car. Jean rode in the back seat and the two hour ride back was a long and silent one, although Scott tried to keep some conversation with the girl, her short and quiet answers stopped him sort. Jean tried as well, but it came to be that she couldn't initiate any type of friendship with the girl, and soon they were all silent.

****************************************************************************************

Ivy's eyes widened as she saw the school that they were driving by. It appeared to be a huge mansion and Ivy wondered if the dorms were in the rich part of town, because the people who owned this place was rich beyond her imagining. And then, oh then! The boy that had introduced himself as Scott drove into the driveway and stopped at the front gate. She sat in the car as both Jean and Scott walked out and Scott grabbed Ivy's bag and opened her door for her.

"This way." He said, kind of nervously.

He was staring at her. Justifiable, but hardly polite. Ivy thought that it wasn't best to mention it, since he hadn't so much as smirked at her name when given. She stepped out of the car and followed him into the house. House? Palace! It could be called no less, with marble entryways and carpet decorating the floors that weren't marble. Antiques everywhere! It looked like a museum! Ivy walked slowly behind Scott, in the very middle of the hallway, afraid that she might break or scratch something. 

"This will be your room." Scott said as they entered a room that looked like it was twice the size of her apartment. She stared at him doubtfully, until he set her bag down and backed out of the room.

"I'll have someone come get you for dinner. I'm sure the Professor will stop by too. I'm sure you want to get settled in." He said too quickly and nervously as he left and closed the door behind him.

He hadn't flinched when he saw her. Or laughed when he heard her fitting name. He hadn't said a word about her powers. Nor had Jean. It was strange. But perhaps the rich could afford to be like that. Weird, that was all. 

A window. And it wasn't tinted. She opened it and leaned out into the warm sunshine. It had been so long since she felt a warm breeze and sunlight. Then she saw a boy on the lawn and jumped back into her room as he looked up and waved at her with a smile on his face.

Yep, these people were freaks. How could they just accept her appearance like that. Yes, the lack of sun had toned down her green skin to look like someone who was very ill, but her green hair still stood out and made her look like a tree. A cottonwood tree, she had decided. Shaking her head, she sat on her bed and pulled out her book. She was now on chapter ten, and wanted to finish it tonight, before bed.

Reading had always been one of her great passions. She had worked in a library in the city before they had to moved, and was almost done with the "A" authors of the adult section. She had decided that she wanted to read every book in the library, along with what she was interested in. Even once they had moved, and she had quit school, she had done her brother's homework for him. After all, he would have made her anyway, and she was happy to continue to get her education. But the geometry still stumped her. Almost as much as the Latin that she had been trying to learn on the side.

Just then, she heard a strange noise and looked up to see what had caused it. There was a teenage boy with blue hair and skin (and a tail, she noticed) standing in the middle of her room with a quickly disappearing wisp of blue smoke that smelled like something from a chemistry class. He didn't see her, and moved quickly over to the door to listen to something. Then he chuckled and turned around. 

His smile disappeared as he saw Ivy, sitting on her bed, book in hand, staring at him curiously.

"Ah, man, I'm so sorry. I thought this room was empty!" apologized the boy with a somewhat German accent.

Ivy's brow crinkled as she thought about it. The door had not opened, and yet, here was this boy. How odd. She could not deny his presence, unless she was having delusions. She thought about it and wondered what the correct response would be when she was interrupted.

"He's in here!" another boy, about the same age cried, flinging the door open and pointing. Three other teenagers burst into Ivy's room. The first boy disappeared with the blue smoke, and the second boy ran over to the window and moved his hands in a strange gesture, then he and his friends jumped out the window. 

Ivy blinked and walked over to the window, where she saw an ice path with the teenagers sliding down and again, chasing the blue haired boy. She shook her head in disbelief. This was ridiculous. What was up with these people?

"I think that you will find great acceptance here, Miss Green, as many are unaccustomed to." Ivy was startled to hear a voice behind her, and turned to see a elderly man sitting in a wheelchair in her room. 

"You see, Miss Green, we are all like you here. People with special abilities, not yet accepted in the world." He continued, "I built this school to teach children, like yourself, how to control their special abilities and help them to benefit mankind."

Ivy looked at him doubtfully, "Professor Charles Xavier?" She asked, and when he nodded, she continued, "First, I thought that I was going to live here as a dormhouse for going to Bayville High School. Second, what in the world do you mean about special abilities? Like, Mutant freakiness? Third, what makes you think that I can't control these abilities? Fourthly, what do I care about mankind?"

"Good questions, Miss Green--" he began, but she cut him off.

"And lastly, don't call me Miss Green. You say it almost snidely." She said, "Now, what?"

"You are going to be going to Bayville High School with the other students here every day, however, when you have time off, we will be teaching you how to use your powers and control them. And, no, I do not mean 'mutant freakiness' as you put it. For you, I mean your ability to use your voice to persuade, threaten, and harm."

"Everyone can do those things." Ivy said, quickly.

"Yes, but your voice goes beyond that. You have control over how much that it will affect people. In fact, you could be whispering and destroy an antique store, if that is what you wished." He smiled, "However, I hope that you will choose not to do that."

Ivy nodded. She knew what he was saying, but she wanted to give the guy a hard time.

"It is evident that you cannot control your powers, as you almost harmed a group of unaware citizens at the airport. And, I hope above all else, that you have a care what happens to mankind. If not, then there is nothing that I can do for you at all." He said, finally finishing, "Now, would you like to come down for dinner and meet the others?"

Ivy complied, and she was introduced to all the other students, but had a very hard time with remembering people and putting names to faces, so she eventually gave up and decided to go to bed.

****************************************************************************************

"Like, it's time to get up!" 

A voice awakened Ivy the next morning. She sat up and saw the girl known as Kitty Pryde standing in her doorway.

"What?" Ivy asked, blinking away the sleepiness. It had taken her hours to get to sleep last night. It was nearly midnight before she had returned to her room to unpack, and that in itself took a few hours, and then she finished reading her book, so she had fallen asleep around five am and was still somewhat groggy.

"I said, it's time to get up! School starts in three hours and Rogue and I get to show you to school!" Kitty said, with too much excitement this early in the morning. 

"Then wake me up in two and a half hours." Ivy said, and turned over in her bed.

"Like, no way! The prof. would kill me!' Kitty said, walking over to Ivy and dragging her out of bed.

"Listen you!" Ivy yanked her arm back and raised it threateningly, "I am going BACK to sleep. Do you want to know why?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Because, you psycho, I got to sleep only half an hour ago! And I want to sleep! So, **_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_**"

The window in her bedroom shattered and Kitty fell back from the blast. They were already in the hallway by the bathroom, and Ivy thought that she heard the mirror shattering.

"Like, okay!" Kitty said, sitting up and feeling her ears experimentally.

"Uh, hi!" Scott said, as he had just walked up as Ivy turned around and was storming down the hallway back to her room.

"Get out of my way." Ivy stated, shoving Scott against the wall, trying to hold back her rage.

"Uh, bye." He said, waving.

"She's, like, got problems." Kitty said as she stood up, finding out that her ears did work.

"I know." Scott said, looking after her, "She wasn't nearly this vocal yesterday."

"Yeah, well, maybe you caught her in a bad mood." Rogue said, walking out of the bathroom, "It's all yours." She gestured to where the mirror had shattered, leaving glass shards all over the floor.

"Like, are you sure that we can handle taking her to school, Scott?" Kitty asked.

"Not really." Scott said, doubtfully, "Maybe I can talk to the prof. about it."

Rogue rolled her eyes disgustedly, "I'll show her to school. You wimps don't worry about it, okay?"

"Like, thanks!" Kitty said cheerfully walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

****************************************************************************************

Sure, Rogue had her doubts about this new person as well, but once she woke her up two and a half hours later, the girl had been all sunshine and flowers, compared to how she was earlier. She showered and dressed quickly, ready to meet the new day, easily in ten minutes.

They walked to school in silence until, entering the courtyard of the school, Rogue said, "They really aren't that bad, but they do take some getting used to."

Ivy nodded, to show that she understood, but her mind was on more important matters. Like finding her classes. She had gotten the schedule at the principal's office and walked back out, but it appeared that Rogue also had more important things to be doing, so had left her to fend for herself.

"Great." Ivy muttered sarcastically. She hated asking for help from total strangers. It wasn't a fun thing to do. She just hoped that no one would start running and screaming away from her, like that woman in the airport had done. That had been embarrassing. And then the cop showed up. She shuttered to remember it.

"Excuse me…" Ivy began, walking up to the only one that was still in the halls. She assumed that everyone else had gone to class. It was a tall boy with brown hair, and Ivy felt kind of small and insignificant in his presence. 

"Yeah?" He asked, finally looking over to her without interest. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Can you point out room 12-D for me?" She asked cautiously. 

"Can't help you!" said a boy with short white hair and blue eyes that had just run up. He and the other boy looked at Ivy curiously once more before walking off.

"Some help _you_ are…" Ivy muttered as she went on her quest to find room 12-D. Soon she saw another boy wandering about the hallways. He was the biggest guy that Ivy had ever seen, except maybe on "wrestle-mania".

"Hey, can you help me find room 12-D?" She asked, looking up at him. He took a look around and then pointed over to a sign that read "12-D". She rolled her eyes. How could she have been so stupid to have missed it? She had walked through this hallway countless times. Well, she had thought she did. All of the hallways looked alike. 

"Thanks a million." Ivy said, smiling cutely at him, then walking to the classroom. It wasn't that she meant to flirt, but she was being difficult today and felt like it. In the words of Lina Inverse, if there was one thing she was confident about, it was her good looks. Although her hair was green and her skin was tinted green, it could be easily passed off as some weird punk style, like the makeup that Rogue wore. She had chosen to wear a deep magenta tank top and loose white jeans, with her hair tied back in a low ponytail. And it only took her ten minutes! She had been one of the most popular students in her old school and it was a great accomplishment if she allowed herself to be taken out on a date. Once she turned into an asparagus, she still retained her good form and plain prettiness, but she was tined a funny color.

Unfortunately for Ivy, the class bell started ringing as soon as she reached the door and the class come walking out of the classroom in an orderly fashion, unlike the other classrooms, where students rushed out.

"That Ms. Summers is a killer!" one of the students whispered to another.

"Five more pages of homework, due by the end of the day!" the teacher, Ms. Summers, called out, as if she had heard them.

"Awwww!" The one who had been speaking sighed and no one else would speak to him, for fear of getting more homework themselves. They quickly went their way to their next classes, leaving Ivy standing in the doorway.

"Well?" Ms. Summers asked, not looking up from her large stack of papers. Ivy knew she was dreading this moment before, geometry class, but now it was worse, as the student's faces had left their impact on her.

"Ms. Summers, my name is Ivy Green--" Ivy began, but stopped when her teacher's head snapped up and she stared intently at Ivy, then started laughing.

"Ivy!" She laughed until tears were escaping her eyes. Then she regained her self control, mostly, except for the edges of her mouth that were in a smile, "And what can I do for you, Ivy, dear?"

"I'm new here, and I couldn't find the classroom. I'll be here on time tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would direct me to room, " Ivy looked at her paper, "Room 6-B?"

"Certainly, Miss Green!" Ms. Summers smiled, "Just realize that I want you to do from pages 345-360 for homework today." She chuckled again, then cleared her throat, "Go to the front door, and it's the sixth on the left."

"Thank you, Ms. Summers." Ivy said, walking from the room and, after making sure that no one was looking, she left the window in the hallway, climbing down the side of the building. It would be easier to find the front door from the outside, right? She suddenly lost her foothold and started falling. This was just great! She was going to fall to her death from the third floor!

All of the sudden, she felt a tree branch hit her waist, and suddenly, she was falling much slower. It never occurred to her that there were no trees nearly. She opened her eyes once she stopped. She saw a boy that was holding her around the waist. It occurred to her that he must have caught her. She noticed that he had light greenish/brownish hair and a similar tint to his skin. He had a pained look on his face and he let her go to cover his ears.

"You can stop screaming now!" He shouted.

"Oh." Ivy hadn't even realized that she had started screaming. But from the look of the windows, she had. "Sorry about that." She apologized, "And thank you."

"No biggie. I was passing this way anyway." said the boy and did a strange crouching hop away from her.

"Okay." Ivy said, widening her eyes, "Is everyone in this school a mutant?" 

*************************

Well? Let me know! And a great thanks to EVERYONE who gave me a review!


	3. Not chapter 3

Nothing (except Ivy!) belongs to me! At all!

Chapter 2

****

Day One Continues

"No, but it might be a good idea for you to get to class." A girl with short blond hair said to her. It didn't look like she was about to go anywhere herself though.

"I was planning on it." Ivy said coolly, "Are you?"

"I don't want to." The girl sat on the ground in a show of defiance.

"It's your grade." Ivy said nonchalantly, "Just out of curiosity, are you a mutant?"

Rather than answer, the girl put her hands together in an almost fist and then tossed something through the window behind her. There was a huge explosion and a bunch of half dressed guys came up to the window, smoke covering them and gasping for air. When they saw the blond girl, the tall brown haired boy from before put his hand in a fist and suddenly an earthquake knocked Ivy off her feet. 

"Tabitha!" He growled.

"Lighten up, Lance!" Tabitha said, laughing, "You didn't want to go to gym today anyway!" 

His fist relaxed and the earthquake subsided. Must have been his mutant powers, Ivy figured as she stood up.

"Umm…. I gotta go to class…" Ivy said, "And I don't think that it would be the best idea to hang around the boy's locker room, if you know what I mean."

"Totally!" Tabitha said, "So, you're new here, right? Here! I'll show you to class." She grabbed the schedule that Ivy was holding and looked at it. "Hey! B-6! That's where Jean has class right now. I'll dump you on her!"

"Umm…thanks….I think…" Ivy said, completely confused by this strange girl that was leading her, supposedly to class.

"So, you scream? That's kind of a lame mutant power. Do your wicked looks have to do with your powers?" She asked as they walked.

"Not really. I mean, I do look like this because of my mutation, but my powers really have nothing to do with greenness." Ivy said uncomfortably. 

"It's my gift to look gorgeous no matter what!" Tabitha said, "Couldn't you tell? So, what's your name?"

"Ivy Green." She said, waiting for laughter. 

"Your _real _name." Tabitha clarified, "Mine's Tabitha, but you can call me that or Tabby or Boom-Boom." 

"That is my_ real_ name." Ivy said.

"Oh, well. We can't all blend in." She said, laughing cheerfully, "Unless you have an image inducer like Kurt."

"I noticed that." Ivy said. 

"If you want to meet some better guys than those lame-o's at the institute, I can show you around town. We could go shopping!" Tabitha said, excitedly.

"Umm…." Ivy said, confused.

"Well, here's B-6. Just tell Jean to show you where your next class is, okay?" Tabitha said, "And, hey, I'll introduce you to the guys at lunch! You'd get along great!"

"But… wait…" Ivy said lamely as the girl skipped off. She really didn't want to spend more time with a troublemaker than she had to. Although they _were_ more fun, Ivy always seemed to be the scapegoat and end up being in trouble as the real troublemakers got away free. 

She sat in her seat, in time, which actually was really weird, considering that she thought that she was going to be really late. Jean waved a friendly hand as the teacher came in, and Ivy didn't even think about waving back or else the teacher would think that she had a question, when she didn't. 

*********************************************************************************

At lunch, Ivy truly tried to avoid Tabitha. But it was her choice to hang out with Jean and her football fan club or Scott and his lame loneliness. She tried to hide, but Tabitha caught her before she could make a break for it. 

"These are the guys!" Tabitha said, holding Ivy's arm so she couldn't get away, "This is Ivy Green. And that's her _real_ name!" She started laughing. Ivy took a moment to glare at the girl, then look at the guys that were sitting at the table.

"Call me what you will." Ivy said, "I've no doubt I've been called worse by people more dear to me than you."

"I'm Lance Alvers. This is…" The tall brown haired boy that she had first asked for directions said, but his attention was distracted and he stood up and left the table in a hurry, yelling out "Kitty!" Ivy thought that it was quite odd until she remembered that there was a girl with that name. 

"Pietro." Said the white haired guy, who had said that they were too busy to give her directions.

"Pietro, what?" Ivy asked.

"Pietro Maximoff." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes! But what does it mean? I don't understand French, so your language skills can't impress me!" Ivy said, growing agitated with the young man.

"That's my name, dunce!" He spoke to her like she was a lesser human being than he was. Good. That's how things should be.

"This is Fred, and that's Todd." Pietro said, waving his hand to his two companions.

"Fred", the wrestle-mania guy, waved his hand and Ivy nodded her head in greetings, when suddenly a fly that had landed on Ivy's nose was snatched from mid-air and yanked into the mouth of the other guy, Todd, by what appeared to be his tongue. 

*_*!

"**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!_**" Ivy screeched, again at full capacity. Then she sneezed, which stopped her screaming. Then she ran out of the room, crying. 

"What was that all about?" Tabita asked, looking after her. 

"Twice in one day!" Todd groaned from where he was on the floor, covering his ears.

*********************************************************************************

"Wimp! Wimp! Wimp! Wimp!Wimp!Wimp!**Wimp!Wimp!_Wimp!Wimp!Wimp!WIMP!!_**" Ivy mentally kicked herself after she had finally gotten ahold of herself. Lunch hour was over, and thankfully she knew where her next class was. It was Latin, down the hallway, taught by Ms. Lenhnsherr. She was a tough teacher, but not quite as impossible to please as Ms. Summers. She only had Ivy catch up on the homework that the rest of the class had already done and told her to write a five page essay in Latin on why paying attention in class is important.

It was already after school, and Ivy really hadn't been paying attention since lunch, but she was glad to go home and do something to relieve her stress. She had convinced herself that the stress had to be the problem. She was just acting so strange lately. Screaming at Kitty this morning, flirting with Fred in the hall, jumping out of the third story window, then screaming like an idiot in front of the whole cafeteria. And only over a stupid thing like…like…whatever that was. 

"Glack!" Ivy made a disgusted sound as she walked out of the school gates. 

"Are you okay?" Kurt Wagner asked as he made his way by.

Ivy made an annoyed face at him and stormed away.

"She reminds me of Wolverine." Scott said as he also watched Ivy storm away.

"I hope she adjusts soon." Jean said from his side.

*********************************************************************************

"Hey, Ivy! Over here!"

Ivy cringed to hear the voice of Tabitha from the road.

"Up for some shopping?" 

Ivy turned and saw Tabitha, Kitty, and Amara from the school sitting in a greenish colored jeep. She sunk her head as she walked over to where the three girls were waiting for her. She was just not having a good day.

"Hey, where should we go first?" Tabitha asked as they sped down the road at dangerous speeds, "Food or clothes?"

"Clothes!" Kitty said, "That's okay with you guys?" She asked, looking back at Amara and Ivy.

"Then clothes it is!" Tabitha said, hitting the gas again.

"When I die, burn my things!" Ivy said, clutching the side of the car in a deathgrip. Unfortunately, that only made Tabitha laugh and drive faster. 

"It was nice of Lance to loan you his jeep again!" Kitty said, over the rush of wind.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Tabitha laughed as she stomped on the brake at a stoplight. 

"Whiplash." Ivy muttered, trying to get her surroundings around her. But it was too late as they zoomed off again. "Next time we come to a stoplight, I'm making a break for it."

Unfortunately for Ivy, all the intersections they came to had green lights, so they continued on until they reached a huge shopping mall. 

"Why do I do these things?" Ivy muttered to herself after they had spent an hour in the shoe section trying on sandals. 

"Do I hate myself or something? Why do I let these people push me around? I wanted to be home. Why am I wasting my time here, watching these girly-girls try on shoes? I could be doing something so much more constructive. Like watching soap dry."

"Excuse me, did you drop this?" 

Ivy's thoughts were interrupted by a deep male voice. Startled, she turned around. Standing there, holding her backpack was a handsome man with wavy brown hair and light blue eyes, that made Ivy stand there for a moment, wondering if he had contacts or not.

"Oh! Yeah! My backpack. Thanks." Ivy said, trying to keep from blushing and/or staring at him. 

"I don't want to be rude, but you're a mutant, aren't you?" He asked after a moment.

"Why?" Ivy asked, suddenly suspicious of the man for no apparent reason.

"I am too." He winked at her and walked away, with her watching him with a question in her eyes. "By the way, Miss Green, my name is Robert Billings."

Ivy looked at the girl who were still gawking at shoes. She was suddenly disgusted with the whole matter and decided to go home. At first, she was going to take the jeep, since, "what they don't know won't hurt them" by Tabby's reasoning. But then she thought to look for her wallet to see if it was still in her backpack. 

On the taxi ride home, she wondered about that Robert Billings some more. If she recalled correctly, she had forgotten her backpack outside of the women's bathroom that was halfway down the mall away from where she was when he returned it. That meant that he had to have been following her for a while. She searched through her bag and found no items missing, other than a pink gel pen that she had borrowed from someone in her Chemistry class and had forgotten to return. And how did he know her name? From her stuff, of course. But she had about three hundred dollars cash in her wallet. Why didn't he take that? And why did he return the backpack? She was still confused as she stepped out of the taxi as it stopped in front of the Xavier Institute.

She was even more confused as she saw a huge stack of bags in the front room. 

"What's going on?" She asked a boy named Jamie who had at least tree doppelgangers walking around, carrying bags places.

"The new students are starting to arrive." He said, "Tomorrow will be the first session, since it's Saturday."

"New students?" Ivy shook her head as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, which was full of bags.

"I am sorry, but we needed your room to put bags in until the rooms are assigned tomorrow morning." Ororo Munroe said apologetically to Ivy, "You're going to have to stay with Kitty and Rogue tonight."

"Thank you, I'm going to go suicide now." Ivy spat at the older woman as Ivy slammed her door and stormed off.

*********************************************************************************

It was late. About one in the morning and students were still arriving. Some of their flights had been delayed, putting the latest arriving at five 'o' clock. Xavier sighed as he went into his office for some papers for a girl that were still missing a signature. 

He was startled when he turned on his office lights as he saw Ivy Green asleep at his desk, her hand on a Latin dictionary that he had and her hand still holding a pen on a paper that looked almost complete. 

He quickly turned the light back off, but kept the door open so he could still find the papers without awakening Ivy. 

"She's been there for six hours." Logan said as he paused on his way by, holding a huge bag that had to weigh a couple hundred pounds. "She missed dinner, but I figured you okay'd it. Want me to move her?"

"No. It's all right, Wolverine." Xavier said as he closed the door and rolled down the hall, "It seems as though she is having a harder time adjusting than we thought. And it may not be her fault."

"What do you mean?" 

"There may be other forces at work here, Wolverine. Dark, mysterious forces."

What do you think? Review!


	4. Breakfast and Complements to Authors

I Own Nothing! (Except Ivy!) Don't sue me!

Chapter 3 or 4.… somewhere around there……………

Breakfast and Complements to Authors

The next morning, Ivy awoke with a slight start. She was still in Xavier's study. Oops! Good thing he hadn't noticed. She had went there last night when in search of a Latin dictionary. Bobby Drake had told her it was in there. And she had intended to use it and leave, but she had found it so quiet and out of the way that it was ideal to finish her paper there. And she had it almost finished. Except for this one line, which she quickly completed and stuffed it in her backpack. She was careful to put everything back where it was when she entered the room. 

"Good morning." She ran smack into Xavier as she closed the door.

"Just borrowing your Latin dictionary." Ivy said, trying to figure out if he knew she had been there all night.

"Yes. Did you get your paper finished?" He asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay!" She said, even though she didn't sound particularly sorry. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, but these things happen!"

"Of course. However in the future try to choose better places to rest." He smiled kindly, "The first session is almost over, so you might want to eat breakfast, then head for the back yard, where everyone is getting their first introduction from Dr. McCoy."

"Thank you." Ivy said as she headed to the breakfast hall. She wasn't interested at all, but she knew it was required. And it was.

*********************************************************************************

"As this is the first day of the latest term, I think that a introduction from each of the newest members of the school is in order." Dr. Henry McCoy announced as all of the new students arrived in the back yard of the mansion after school was finished. Everyone groaned at his announcement, but it just made him smile. "Everyone, tell us a little bit about yourself."

Ivy looked around. This might take all day. There were several new students, arriving since late last night, and they didn't look very well rested, although some looked more violent than others about the whole thing. They were already standing in a circle and Ivy was standing right by him, dreading that he would start on her side. The girl on the other side of Dr. McCoy looked just as worried and more when he turned to her. 

"Please be the first and then we will move around the circle counter-clockwise." He told her. She nodded and started to speak quietly. Dr. McCoy finally had to say something, "Miss Moon, please raise your voice for those of us who are hard of hearing." She smiled and began speaking louder, but still not in a confident voice.

"My name is Shade Moon, but you can call me Blizzard. I'm twelve years old and I'm from Virginia." The girl said. Ivy thought that the snowflake earrings suited her very well with a name like Blizzard. She should get along with that guy named "Iceman". "Oh, and my mutant powers are that I can turn into any animal. I have someone also called Blizzard to thank for my existence. That is why my codename is such."

"The name's Sara Giles, and my codename is Cheetah. I'm from Maine. I'm fourteen years old." The girl next to her said in a distrusting voice. Ivy had no idea what to think about the skinny girl that looked like she had never eaten in her life. "I can run forty mph and fire energy beams from my hands. I have Meghan Heath to thank for my existence."

"My name is Akita Roshlovrn. Another name is Darque foe me. My age is fifteen. My home is Russia." The dark haired girl said through a very thick Russian accent. "I control the shadows and owe my existence to Liza Akita."

"Her name is Mei-li Chen. Her codename is Wolf Child. She is fifteen years old and from China." Dr. McCoy said as the black haired girl next to Akita started signing, "She is deaf, but she can read lips and sign very well. She can heal incredibly quickly and has claws. Just think of Wolverine. Her creator is Rogue 102." The girl stopped signing and looked at the boy next to her.

"**_I_** am Wyatt William Everett. Wyoming's my home and I'm sixteen. My codename is Outlet, and I can transfer energy from one thing to another. I was created by Aceswild. And I'm really hot." Said the boy with Chestnut hair.

"Glain Amity Melfay, but call me Dryad. I can talk to animals and change into them too! I'm sixteen years old. I was born in America, but we moved around a lot for a while." The next girl said, "I was made by Amanda Ferguson. We have to give these people the credit, you know."

"My name is Xanaphia Cade. My mutant name is Rayven and I'm sixteen as well." The gothic girl stopped there, and only started again because Beast pressured her, "I can make people do what I tell them to and use shadows for transporting myself. I owe my existence to Colleen Cotter." She stopped and didn't look very happy as the next person started speaking.

"I'm Sabe Newbarrie, and Elemental is my other name. I'm sixteen years old and from Paris. I can manipulate the elements. And I have a debt to Neko Yasha for making me up." Said the girl with chrome hair and eyes. She had a slight French accent, but it made her voice sound really cool.

"Kaylin 'The Flame' Delfugego!" The next girl said dramatically, like a sports announcer, "Sixteen years of age and from the great state of Florida! Fire is my life! I hope that this school is as fun as I think it's going to be, with all you and your powers! Oh, and Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu is the coolest! 'Cause she made me!"

"My name's Missy Jones. My codename is DarkClaw. I'm sixteen. I started out in Romania, but I moved around Europe a lot, but I've been in America for two years. You can tell by my accent, right?" The girl with red hair styled in spikes said with a smile, "Missy made me, and I can do this!" the girl suddenly had black cat fur and a tail, "I also have slight telepathic abilities!"

Unfortunately, this got a couple of the other people riled up enough to show off their mutant powers. Mainly Outlet, but there was total chaos for several minutes until Beast finally regained control of the situation and they continued with the introductions. 

"My name is Umi Mikasuki and my codename is Mizu, which means 'water' in Japanese, which is also where I am from and what I can do; control water. I am sixteen years old. Shaela created me."

"My name is Charlie Dusk and my codename is Tender." The next boy said. It was then that Ivy noticed that this class was made up mainly of girls. How odd that there would only be a few boys in this huge group of girls. They were outnumbered eight to one or so. They should feel happy about it. "I can make people feel what I'm feeling. I'm sixteen and Zoken made Edith and me."

"I'm Edith Sloan." Said the girl by him, as if on cue, "My name is Take and I can teleport inanimate objects. I'm also sixteen. And we're both from the U.S."

"My name is Lucas McDouglas and Paladin is my codename. Corro Sadman made me. I'm seventeen years old and I'm from Northern Ireland. My power is super-strength. I can also heal minor wounds." Said the next guy. He was a really tall guy and it impressed Ivy. He looked like he should have come off of "wrestle-mania" as well. And he had a cool accent.

"I am Carley Conner, and my name and powers are the same; Healer. I'm from Indianapolis and happen to be seventeen years old. Eilatan created me." The next girl said with a kind smile.

"I'm Terra Best, and my codename is Disaster, which pretty well describes my powers. I can blow things up by pointing at them. I'm seventeen and from the U.S." The tall girl said quietly. She looked as tall as Storm any day of the week. "Fluff Writer made me for this story."

"My name is Kasumi Yamura. I don't have a code name, but I'm seventeen years old and from Japan. I can turn into mist and change the direction of the wind if I need to." Said the next girl, also quietly, "General Pepper brought me here."

"My name's Jean-luc Zyphyil." Said the boy next, with a French accent. His hands caught Ivy's attention, in that they were long and really spindly, but other than that, he looked fairly normal. "I was born in Paris" at which he smiled at Elemental, "and I'm seventeen. My codename is Root and I can control plants. The person named Surfer Tsunamiya created me."

"Sandra Reama is my name and fire is my life too! We have to talk later, Flame!" She waved at Kaylin, "And I'm seventeen. I'm from the US. And Yugi-is-little-bro made me."

"My name's Natalie or Memory, whatever you want to call me. I'm eighteen years old and from Europe. I can control time. Kind of. Hrefna made me." the Brunette next to Sandra said.

"My name is Alexia Skye, aka Electra. Of course, that means I can mess with electricity. I'm eighteen, from Colorado and Jade is my creator." The punky girl said. 

"Isn't that interesting? My name is Jayde O'Neal. I'm from Belfast, Northern Ireland, so maybe we should get together for lunch some time, Paladin, and talk about home?" She said in a flirtatious manner. He smiled, politely, but didn't say anything as she continued. "I'm nineteen and am a shape shifter. Lady Jade Une made me."

""My name is Victor Blade. Called Razor. My power speaks for itself." He raised his hands to show that they were made of sharp diamonds. "I'm twenty, from the U.S.A. and Cain Marko aka Juggernaut made me to be who I am."

"The name is Sondra Hawkins, codenamed Hora. I'm sixteen and from the U.S. I can manipulate time. Kelsey Johnson is my creator." The next girl said in an "I'm-just-doing-it-'cause-I-have-to" manner.

"Although I am not exactly a student, I suppose I should introduce myself." A woman with dark red hair said, "My name is Miriam Paul, and my codename is Cloaked. I am thirty-two years old. I'm actually from this area and my powers allow my skin to reflect the surroundings, so that I look invisible. I'm the swimming teacher at Bayville High, if you didn't already guess that. The Name Changer made me."

"Are you married?" Jean-luc asked, with a smile, showing that while he wasn't entirely serious, he still wanted to know. Everyone laughed, including Miriam, then she shook her head and winked at him.

"I'm Starrie Nightshade! You can call me Sea Blob!" She said, laughing hysterically for a moment, which made Ivy wonder if she was insane. "Oh! And I'm a shape shifter! Or something like that, anyways! I'm fifteen and I washed up on the shore of Florida, but we live in Connecticut! Yvintia made me! Yay!"

After a few moments of silence, the guy next to Starrie continued, "**My** name is _Paul **Stanley Starr**_!" He said with a great air of drama, "I can fire purple lasers from this eye," He pointed to his right eye that seemed to have a purple birthmark in the shape of a star over it, "and sometimes I can hypnotize people." He waved his hands like a magician, "and… what else do you want to know?"

"Your age, codename, and where you're from." Beast said, as though he was getting tired.

"Ah! I'm from Los Angeles. Fitting, isn't it? My codename is Starchild, which also suits me very well." He took a minute to wink at every girl, then continued, "And I'm sixteen. Oh yeah, and L170E deserves the credit for making a guy like me."

"I'm Ivy Green, no codename, but if you call me the Green Giant's girlfriend, that'd be okay." She waited for the snickers that came to her relief. She couldn't handle a crowd that didn't at least _smile_ at her jokes. "I'm sixteen and originally from Chicago. Unlike my appearance suggests, my power has to do with sound. I have a…manipulative voice, I suppose."

Just as she was finishing, there was an alarm and they were suddenly in the midst of the Brotherhood, whom Ivy had met earlier. 

"We think that our new members deserve to be introduced too." Lance said, standing as though he was the greatest thing on the planet.

"I think that _would_ be a good idea." Professor Xavier said coming out of nowhere, "Please go ahead."

"Lark, you first." Pietro commanded a girl with dark brown hair.

"Okay." She said quietly, "My name is Lark Stephens, but my codename is Splash. I'm from Atlanta and fifteen years old. I can shoot water blasts out of my palms and can melt or evaporate if I want to. And Faereyes brought me into this world."

"My name is John Jackson." The only new boy in the Brotherhood's crowd said with an arrogant tone to his voice that said that he wouldn't be bossed around. "I'm called Thunder Bolt!" At this he lightly zapped everyone in the crowd at this, "And I control Electricity. I'm sixteen years old, from Asia, and Jkun is my creator."

"Terry Rowland, the Wicked Angel. Fifteen years of age. I am an elementalist. I'm Filipino. Wicked Angel created me." The next girl said, a lot louder and more confident. Like she was just showing to everyone how she was. 

"My name is Ryka Kioku, aka Chamelon. And this…" The very cheerful girl pulled a frog out of her pocket and showed it to everyone, "Is Captain Ginyu! Isn't he cute? I'm sixteen and I can turn invisible, too! Oh, and BaronOBeefDip made me."

"My name is Vixen Rays, and my codename is FOX. I'm sixteen years old and my abilities are to control plants. I also have abilities like foxes do, and I've never been caught!" She said in a manner that just made anyone want to like her, "Kitsune Rose came up with me."

"Neona Shields. Seventeen years old, and you can call me Pixie. I'm from Ohio and I am the best when it comes to fighting ability. So you had better watch out." Said the pixie looking girl. Very suitable for her name. Just like Ivy.

No one spoke for a minute, as everyone looked at the last girl who needed to introduce herself. She was just looking around until she realized that everyone was looking at her. 

"Oh, is it my turn?" She asked Lance, who groaned in annoyance.

"Yes!" He said.

"Oh. My name is Falanna Baker. My mutant name is Starr. I am eighteen years old and I'm from Canada. I throw stars that glow. Akachan made me!" She said.

"That appears to be all of the people that are new for the moment." Xavier said, "Now, since it is getting late and you all have school tomorrow, I would suggest getting to bed. Everyone has their new room assignments, is that right?" He asked.

All of the Xavier students nodded and started for the Mansion. Ivy turned and waved at the Brotherhood as they left. She was really happy that there were so many interesting students this term. And none of them hated her! All she had to do was to find out who her roommate would be and then, hopefully, get some sleep.

As she stepped into her room, she was horrified by who she saw unpacking in the other dresser. 

"Are you…" Ivy said, in a strained tone, "serious? Starrie Nightshade? My roommate?" 

"Yep! That's me!" She said hyperly, turning her head around as her body continued to unpack, "I hope you don't mind. I like to sleep as a cat, so you can use my bed or whatever. I want to sleep in some pillows in the corner!" 

"Good night." Ivy said, in a gesture of giving up and plopped on her bed. She fell asleep, much to her surprise, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Reviews? Let me know what you all think of my junk!


	5. Robert Billinga and Wanda Maximoff

Disclaimer: I own Ivy and Kagome. Nothing else, much to your shock.

Ivy Green

****

Chapter Whatever: Robert Billings and Wanda Maximoff

**********************

"OOF!"

Ivy was awakened by her roommate toppling onto her bed and knocking her out of it and onto the floor. 

"What was that?" Ivy asked, crossly.

"Sorry 'bout that! I was trying to turn into a mountain lion, but it didn't turn out right and I lost my balance!" Starrie Nightshade giggled hyperly as she stood back up. 

Ivy rolled her eyes and decided that if her roommate was up, she had better be too. Who knows what she might do to her? Ivy didn't want to guess. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Ivy yawned as she looked at the clock. It was about 4:30, so Ivy assumed that no one else would be up to hog the bathroom yet, and it was as good as time as any.

"Really? What for?" Starrie wanted to know.

"I'll be out in a while." Ivy said, ignoring her questions. She grabbed her towel and walked down the hall, trying to remember again where everything was. When she was awake, she knew where things were, but when she was tired, things just weren't so clear. 

"Excuse me," Ivy said, opening a random door, "Could you please tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall to the left." Scott said. He was up already, but his new roommate, Lucas McDouglas didn't seem too happy about that.

"Thank you." Ivy said, trying to seem apologetic. She turned and went to take a shower. When she was done, she sat on her bed and tried to figure out the homework that her algebra teacher had assigned her. It was better than dealing with people that hated her already. 

À 

À 

À 

"Whatcha doing? Whatcha doing?" Starrie, who had appeared out of nowhere, asked as she looked at the book over Ivy's shoulder.

"Algebra…" Ivy muttered, glaring at the problem that she had been stuck on for the last hour or so. She wasn't great at math, but this problem was stumping her even more than usual. She just couldn't figure out why it was wrong.

"All you have to do is carry the five." Starrie said, pointing to the problem with a grin on her face. "I finished mine last night. Can we go play now?"

"Carry the five…?" Ivy looked at her paper. That sounded about right. Why not trust this person. She obviously knew more about it than her, even if she was a strange person. 

"Oh!" Starrie said as Ivy followed her down the stairs. She had stopped in mid step and Ivy ran into her. "I just remembered. Professor said that we have to meet the other people on our training team before we go to school today!"

"Training team? Why didn't you tell us earlier? It's almost time to go!" Ivy ran down the hall to the Danger Room, where Professor Xavier and a group of highly annoyed mutants stood around waiting for the two girls. 

"What took so long?" One of the people Ivy didn't remember said with malice. 

"Don't ask." Ivy waved her hand, "I'm sorry that we're so late. Please go ahead."

"I've already assigned the rest of the teams. This is your team leader, Jayde O'Neal. Although she does not have any experience with leading a team, she is willing to give it her best try, so please treat her with respect. The other members of your training team are Sabe, Wyatt, Edith, Charlie, Xanaphia, and, of course, Starrie." The Professor said, "You will need to discuss the training exercises with Jayde soon, but now you need to go to school. Oh, and Edith is now also assigned to stay in your room. You may go now."

"Idiot." Ivy heard them mutter as they went by, glaring at her. Ivy rolled her eyes and followed them. The girl with dark brown hair and green eyes came up to Ivy when they were walking down the sidewalk to the school. 

"I'm Jayde. You're Ivy, right?" Ivy nodded, so the girl continued. "Everyone else has already decided how they want to train. Is a hour or so in the Danger Room every day okay with you? Even if it isn't, we've already decided. Be there **_on time_** tomorrow at five am. Talk to you later." The girl waved as she walked away from Ivy when she entered the schoolyard. 

"Did I mention that I **_hate_** my life?" Ivy muttered to herself, mocking the tone Jayde was using. She turned and headed for her first class of the day; History. She had finally gotten her schedule straightened out, realizing that she had read it backwards yesterday and knew she was going to feel the consequences of it today. 

À 

À 

À 

À 

À 

Class hadn't even started when Ivy arrived in the classroom, much to her delight. After wandering through all the hallways of the school yesterday, she had finally gotten the general layout of the buildings down. 

"Whew…" She sighed as she collapsed on the empty desk in front of her. She looked up when she heard someone clear their throat in annoyance. She looked up into the face of a very angry looking goth girl with short red hair on the top of shorter black hair. She was glaring at Ivy.

"You're in my seat. GET OUT!" She said, not yelled, harshly at the tired girl. Ivy quickly moved to another seat in the room. She looked around, warily before sitting down. It appeared that several of the people from the institute were also in her class; Xanaphia, Sabe, Sam, Amara, and Glain. There was also a few of the Brotherhood's mutants; Ryka and Falanna. They were both sitting in the back of the room, chattering away like they didn't have a care in the world. The Ryka girl had a frog sitting on her desk that she had a hand on, so it didn't jump away. 

"It would behoove you to avoid certain people." Ivy twirled around when she heard the deep voice of Robert Billings from behind her. He was sitting at the desk by her, and watching her with intent eyes that seemed to be amused at her. Ivy blushed under his gaze, although she was trying not to. 

"I'm sure…" Ivy mumbled as she pulled her notebook from her backpack. 

"And I'm one of them." He said darkly, watching her reaction. She didn't know how to react, until she saw the grin finally spread across his face as he started to laugh at her. She forced a laugh as well, uncertain of what she was supposed to do. 

"Truthfully, my dear Ivy, Wanda Maximoff is a dangerous enemy. Do not cross her path, lest ill fortune befall you." He said, looking deeply into her eyes as he held her hand across the aisle. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his, until he broke contact when the teacher came into the room. He smiled to her, "By the way, I'm a new student at your Xavier's Institute. I hope we see more of each other."

Ivy had a hard time concentrating on her history lesson for the rest of the class.

À 

À 

À 

À 

À 

Calculus was her next class. She again shared the class with Xanaphia and Sabe, however, Neona, Rogue, Rahne, and Kaylin were the ones in her class. No Robert Billings or Wanda Maximoff. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she realized that. She had thrown a fit when she realized that she had to take both Geometry and Calculus in the same semester, but was too busy at the time to fix it. For this class, she was sitting by Rogue on one side and Terry from the Brotherhood on her other side. It made her feel somewhat uncomfortable, but she put up with it. Fred was also in this class, but he was sitting across the room, and Ivy didn't feel like going over to say hi. She was still too distracted by what Robert Billings had said. 

"I'm one of them." She shivered as she remembered the way that he looked. She was even more annoyed by trying to figure out why she blushed every time that she looked at him. He gave her the creeps and even more so. He was the most disgusting man that she had ever met, although she had little reason to say so, that was what she felt. In that class, Ivy dropped her pencil five times, once flinging it all the way across the room to hit Fred in the face. 

"Sorry about that…" She mumbled as she got the pencil from him and returned to her seat. The whole room watched her closely after that. 

À 

À 

À 

À 

À 

Ivy saw a lot of people she knew and dreaded in her Psychology class. Although she didn't dread meeting with Umi, Lark, or John, all the other people she knew she didn't want to see. Most of all Robert Billings. 

"Wonderful." Ivy grumbled when she saw him enter the room, although she waved at him when he waved at her from the doorway. 

"Ivy!Ivy!Ivy!Ivy!Ivy!Ivy!Ivy!Ivy!Ivy!" She heard the hyper voice of Starrie and was actually somewhat relieved when she bounded over Robert Billing's head and hugged her friend, knocking the man from his feet. His eyes grew dangerous for a moment, then he rose and brushed himself off, with a good natured smile. 

"Ivy! We're in the same class!" Starrie jumped about, excitedly. 

"I can tell." Ivy smiled, actually happy that Starrie would be here to ward off danger. 

"I said to get lost, Toad!" Ivy whipped around to see Wanda enter the room, followed by Todd, who was looking at her somewhat like a lovesick puppy. Wait a minute…Did she say Toad? No, that couldn't be. That would be ridiculous. Although he did look somewhat toad-ish…

"But, Snookums, I want to help you…" He said pathetically as he followed her. 

"I can carry my own books. Go!" She held her hand out to him as if to hit him and he backed away quickly. She came and sat in the seat to the right of Ivy. 

"Oh. It's you again." She said when she noticed Ivy. Starrie noticed that Todd was heading for the seat on the other side of Ivy, since all the others close to Wanda had been taken, and she dove for it. They tumbled about the room, knocking desks about it. Starrie was growling like an animal and Todd was squeaking like a rubber ducky as he fought with her. 

"Hey! I want that seat!"

"Nope! It's going to be mine!"

"Let go of my leg!"

"Get away from the chair or I'll bite you!"

"Let me go!" He was panicked now. Starrie opened her unnaturally large mouth and got ready to chomp down. Ivy decided it was time to interfere. 

"Starrie! Don't bite him! You don't know where he's been!" She grabbed on to her friend's who-knows-what (since she had been shape shifting the whole fight) and pulled her head away. "Just give him the seat, okay? We'll sit together next time."

"Oh. Okay." Starrie said, suddenly becoming very cooperative and releasing him. As they reorganized the desks, Ivy noticed Robert Billings watching them. He was almost laughing. His desk had been the only in the room that hadn't been touched. Ivy shook her head, trying to drive off the creepy feeling as she sat back down in her desk. After all, he couldn't be that bad. He was at the Xavier Institute, right?

À 

À 

À 

À 

À 

"Come have lunch with me." Ivy heard his voice as the Psychology class emptied to go to lunch. She turned to him and was about to reject him when she saw that he was talking to Jean, who was sitting in the front of the class. She watched as she happily accepted and they exited the room. Although Ivy wasn't sure, she could have sworn that she had been winked at when he waved farewell to her. It was all too strange for her. 

À 

À 

À 

À 

À 

"I just don't believe it!" Ivy shouted as she slammed her hands on the table at lunch time. 

"Yeah. It is, like, definitely not asparagus." Kitty said, poking the food on her lunch tray. Ivy rolled her eyes, then looked at the food as she sat down. 

"I agree…" She crinkled her nose as she also poked her greenish stuff with her fork. Starrie, however, was eating everything on her plate and some shrubs that she had collected earlier on the way to school.

"Where's Jean?" Rogue asked, "Ah thought today was 'girl's day' lunch."

"She went out with a really cute guy from Psychology." Lark answered, looking up from her food. She was really a very quiet person, but noticed that this subject was somewhat touchy. 

"Our 'girl's-day-lunch' is getting bigger." Tabitha observed as she sat down at the full table. It was actually several tables, filled with the females from both the Institute and Brotherhood. Rogue had explained that this was the day every month that the girls laid down their differences and had fun together, showing "Girl Power" or something like that. At any rate, Ivy got as free lunch from all of it, so she was happy. 

"A guy from Psychology? But Scott's not in Psychology!" Kaylin protested, "He was just in Gym. Aren't they an official couple as of yesterday? Did she ditch him already?"

"I have dibs!" Glain quickly spoke up. Everyone looked at her, some in horror, some in shock, some in amazement, some in envy. Several in disgust and quite a few in confusion. 

"She's right. Like, even Jean wouldn't ditch Scott that fast." Kitty said quietly to Rogue and a few of the other people who had been there longer. 

"How weird…" Jubilee said, thinking to herself whatever else she wanted to say. The rest of that lunch time was deciding who would and wouldn't try to steal Scott and a few rounds of "truth or dare". Ivy played until she was dared to kiss Wolverine. Then she decided not to play with these people anymore. 

****************************

Please review! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this! 

****************************

If you own a character that I'm using, please e-mail me for the survey, unless you already filled it out. Just you wait!


	6. Gym

I don't own anything, except Ivy.

Mutant Imagination

Gym

There were so many people in Gym class, just after lunch, that Ivy almost wondered if something was wrong. They were going to swim that day, so their teacher was the beautiful Miriam Paul. All the guys were drooling as she entered the room in her bathing suit. Several girls glared at their boyfriends, while others compared themselves to her. Ivy was just looking around the room, counting how many people she knew were there. 

"Edith (my new roommate), Neona, Jayde (my team leader {yikes}), Kitty, Carley, Charlie, Wyatt, Jamie, Evan, Lance, Todd, Pietro, Fred, Lucas…" Ivy was still standing there and trying to figure it out when the teacher's whistle startled her out of her thoughts. 

"In the pool, Miss Green!" 

"Yes Ma'am!" Ivy jumped into the pool, forgetting that she couldn't swim. She panicked until she realized that she was in the shallow end. She stood up and laughed nervously as she noticed everyone was watching. 

"Today we're going to do a tug of war in the other end of the pool." Ms. Paul said, ignoring Ivy once she found out that she was okay. 

"You're going down, Maximoff!" 

"You just try, Daniels!"

Ivy found herself stuck between Pietro and Evan on the rope. They were on the same team, but it seemed as if they were going to spend this class trying to drown one another and Ivy in the process. Pietro kept pulling foreword, much to his team's displeasure, while Evan pulled back as hard as he could. Ivy was only worried when they started actually fighting. It was okay when the rope was just getting pulled around and she could hang on for dear life. 

"You three, out of the pool." Ms. Paul commanded after their fights got Ivy knocked to the bottom of the pool and she started shrieking for help. "The rest of you can just swim around until I come back. Behave responsibility."

Ivy followed her teacher, wondering why she was in trouble too. After all, her mutant powers hadn't shown or anything! Although with her tan reappearing, she was going to need to speak to Professor Xavier about getting an image inducer of her own soon. 

"This is all your fault."

"Is not."  
"Stop arguing." Ms. Paul said as they stopped in front of a locker. She opened it and pulled out a large orange lifejacket. She handed it to Ivy, who was looking at her with confusion. "Put this on and get back to class. But be careful anyway, okay?"

"Okay…" Ivy said, taking the lifejacket, "Umm…how do you put it on?"

"Here." Ms. Paul said, trying to be kind, though she was obviously was dealing with someone who had never swum before. 

"She looks like a giant carrot…" Evan whispered to Pietro, who snickered, as Ms. Paul helped Ivy get the lifejacket tied on. Ivy heard and glared at the floor, since she wasn't facing them and she didn't want to move, just in case it might make it fall off. 

"Now go back to class. I will be back soon." 

"Yes, Ma'am." Ivy walked back to the swimming pool that had erupted into a huge water fight. Ivy considered leaving, but Wyatt ran by her and knocked her into the pool. Not on purpose, but she was annoyed anyway. She floated there for several minutes, being knocked back and forth before she noticed that they were making fun of her as well.

"I bet you can't get her to fall out of the lifejacket."

"I bet you can't do it without touching her."

"I bet you can't make her touch the bottom."

"Dunk her!"

And suddenly Ivy found herself covered in water completely. She couldn't tell up from down as she twirled under the heavy spray of water. She tried to call for help, but there was only water to breathe and she ended up choking in panic as she thought that she was going to drown. She felt herself grow weaker quickly as she lacked oxygen. Her sight was growing more confused and dim as the chlorine got in her eyes and caused chemical reactions. 

She suddenly let go and screeched. Suddenly the water stopped and it was the rest of the class drowning rather than her, since she had popped back up with her lifejacket still on. When she had finally calmed down enough to realize that she was no longer drowning, she stopped screaming and struggled to et over to the edge of the pool. She looked at the rest of her class, who were experimentally coming to the surface to see if the noise had stopped. Ivy ran from the pool to the locker room before anyone could catch sight of her again. She quickly changed and ran out before the bell sounded again. 

She paused to catch her breath in front of some very thick bushes and found herself still shaking. It really wasn't her fault, she told herself. She didn't mean to lose her powers like that and hurt all those people. Even if they deserved it, she was sure that Xavier was going to kick her out again. It meant that she was going out on the streets.

Ivy shivered as she pictured herself wandering down the street in rags as a blizzard tossed snow at her face. Or she could return home, but that was a fate worse than death, she decided. If it came down to it all, the Brotherhood would accept her, after all, Magneto wasn't said to be picky. 

"Ivy?" She heard the voice of Jean Grey coming. Ivy knew that Jean was one of Xavier's top minions. It was very likely that she was coming to tell Ivy to get lost. Oh well, she thought, there's no point in avoiding it. She turned to the voice as Jean came around the corner of the building. Jean looked right at her with a expression of worry, "Ivy?"

Ivy began to take a big breath in to explain, but Jean had moved on, still calling Ivy's name. After a confused moment as Jean faded from sight, Ivy saw Robert Billings as he come around the corner. He was following Jean, as far as Ivy could see. But if that was the case, then why was he coming over to her?

"My dear Ivy," He began softly, looking at her, "I heard that you caused a scene in Gym class."

"Really?" Ivy said sarcastically, but knew that if someone had told him, then the rest of the school knew for sure, "How did you manage to hear about that?"

He smiled and pointed to his ear, "I was in Geometry. Although I confess that I do not understand the teacher. She began laughing." He took Ivy's hand gently in his, "I knew that you would not be willing to come to English class and so came to convince you otherwise."

"Uh--um--I-I guess I'll go." She said, trying to pull her hand away from his strong grip, but was unable as he pulled her toward the building.

They entered the English room from a back door, so the class didn't notice that they had entered late. With all the noise the class was making, it was apparent that the teacher wasn't going to notice either. 

"I say we do _Romeo and Juliet_!"

"_Macbeth_!"

"_The Twelfth Night_!"

"_Charlotte's Web_!"

Everyone turned to look at Starrie, who had suggested Charlotte's Web. The Xavier kids rolled their eyes at her, while various others ignored her suggestion, still others took it on themselves to explain. 

"Starrie, we're talking about what Shakespeare play we want to study and perform at the end of the year. Charlotte's Web isn't Shakespeare."

"Oh." Said the shape-shifter, as though she hadn't noticed. Ivy took a quick glance around the room to see who else was in the class. It was a fairly small class, consisting strangely of only people that she knew. Starrie, Sabe, Neona, Alex (who Ivy knew to be Scott's little brother), Scott himself, Jean (who was talking worriedly to Scott, who pointed over to Ivy, causing Jean to look relieved), Pietro (whose hair was not looking nearly as messy as it did during Gym, slicked back), Todd, Tabitha, Terra, Jean-luc, Vixen, Taryn, John, Kurt, Charlie, Edith, Aislia (another newcomer to Xavier's), Rogue, Robert Billings and herself. 

"A-hem!" The class fell silent as they heard the voice of the feared Latin teacher from the hallway. She was standing in the doorway, looking slightly miffed. She was feared as much, if not more, than the geometry teacher, however different she looked. She was rather tall for a woman, and had an aura of certain power about her. She had slightly above shoulder length curled raspberry colored hair that at moment was being held back by a gold-colored ribbon. Her eyes were crystal blue, making Ivy feel like she could see right through her. Of course, she did not dwell long on Ivy, but looked at Mr. Gill, the English teacher with distaste. 

"I would suggest you keep your class in order. The clamor is disrupting the attention span of my students." She said with a deathly cool air in her voice. With that, she left. 

The class took a few minutes to cower in fear and awe, then the English teacher again said took the class's attention. 

"Ms. Lehnsherr is right, however, I still need everyone to give their votes for the plays. The most popular seem to be _Hamlet_, _Macbeth_, _Romeo and Juliet_, _Midsummer Night's Dream_, and _Othello_." Mr. Gill said. "_Macbeth_ and _Hamlet_ have already been chosen by other classes, and _Romeo and Juliet_ is going to be preformed by the drama club. That leaves us with _Midsummer_ and _Othello_. Everyone write on a piece of paper what you want to do and leave it in my hat on the way out. Have a nice day!"

Ivy thought about it for a long time as she sat at her desk with a piece of paper in front of her. She really had never read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ or _Othello_, so she really didn't care what they did. Even if she had read some Shakespeare before, she just didn't know so she wrote Othello on her piece of paper and left the classroom. 

************

Will you review?


	7. Art

I don't own anything, except Ivy

Mutant Imagination

Art

Art was next on Ivy's list of classes and she was pleased to see that Robert Billings wasn't going to be in her class this time, as she met him in the hall and said a very grudging "thank you" for bringing her back to class or something. She was very excited to see that in this class, there were very few people that she knew, compared to the last class. Only Sabe, Wyatt, Scott, Pietro, Kasumi, and Paul were in her class. 

She was also very happy to see her teacher. The teacher, Miss Layne Cartwright, a beautiful woman who insisted on being called Layne by her students. She had long cerulean hair that tinted purple in the sunlight and big green eyes and a smile that made everyone feel at ease. She spoke with a slight German accent and explained that she had lived there for most of her life with her parents who were art critics. 

"I have already randomly chosen art partners for each of you." She smiled as the class almost groaned. Several couples were looking at each other with sad eyes. Ivy was even more happy now that Robert Billings wasn't in this class. If he was, it would have been sure that she would have gotten paired up with her. "So please find the table with your name on it and get to work deciding what you want for your first project. There are packets on each table that explain what you might be able to do and several art books over on the bookcase, so feel free to look through them for as long as you want. Get to it!" She said when the class didn't move. 

Ivy looked at several tables before reaching the one with her name on it. She was surprised to see that her partner was going to be Pietro from the Brotherhood. Horrified might have been the word, rather than surprised, considering that she felt very lightheaded for several minutes after Pietro found he was her partner. 

"At-least-you-got-a-hot-partner-like-me-and-not-someone-like-Scott-" He was saying with very little pause between words when Ivy awoke from her daze. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but it sounded rather egotistical to her. 

"Look, bub," She said in her best Wolverine imitation, snarl and everything, "I just want to pass this class. If I can't depend on you to do any of the work, I will dump you. And stop talking too fast for me to understand. Do you understand me?" He nodded, looking surprised that she could sound so much like a wild animal. Wolverine and Sabertooth were one thing, but a girl was another. 

"All right, then." She said, her voice reverting to normal, "What do you want to do?"

"Iwasjustsaying-" He began, but Ivy glared at him warningly, so he began again, at normal speed, "I was just saying that you should do a portrait of me. After all, when's the next time that you're going to get such a hot model?"

To his surprise, Ivy agreed after a moment of thought. And they began their project of finding the right materials, which was what they were still doing when the bell rang for class to be out. 

************

Will you review?


	8. After School

I don't own anything, except Ivy

Mutant Imagination

Home At last

Her next two classes were simply dreadful, as they were Latin and Geometry. She hadn't finished her homework last night and had left her geometry book at home, so was in huge trouble, the details of which have been censored by our sponsor (Buy _Twiggy Paste_; Next time you need a clean mouth and don't want to use a toothbrush, _Twiggy Paste_ is for you!). So she spent most of the afternoon in the library, reading and studying, before she headed back to the Xavier mansion. She was horrified to see that they were holding a party, for no discernable reason that Ivy could see, and was caught up in the ruckus. 

"So I told Lance--" Kitty was saying to Ivy as Ivy ate a piece of pizza while sitting on the stairs, watching people dancing around. But something caught her attention. Starrie and Robert Billings were talking. He seemed to be using his usual tricks on her and she was smiling and giggling back up at him. She just didn't understand what was going on. She stood, planning to go over and see what business he had with her roommate, when suddenly she was drenched by a huge wave of water that came crashing down the stairs. 

"What in the name of everything descent or un- is going on?!" She shouted, but since she was once again getting drowned, it all came out as glubs. It wasn't long from she reached the bottom of the stairs to the time that Alex Summers offered her a hand up. He was drenched too, but didn't look nearly as angry as Ivy felt with her second drowning of the day. In fact, he was actually smiling. 

"Keep your hands to yourself," She muttered acidly as she stood up. It was only seconds before Umi Mikasuki came rushing down the drenched stairs. 

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Honest!" She said as though she meant it, then called over Roberto, also known as Sunspot and asked him to use his powers to dry Ivy off. It was total chaos, only interrupted by Professor Xavier's appearance at the front door, where he looked slightly displeased with the situation. 

"Party's off!" Wolverine growled at the top of his lungs, much as Ivy had done at Pietro earlier. 

"Yes, it is time for everyone to return to their own residences." Storm commanded in a very serious way that got people moving even more. Ivy almost laughed when she saw several of the new x-kid's faces as they all tried to rush from the room at once. It was now obvious who had started the party. 

"Well, since you aren't in trouble, you had better get in bed. We're staring training at five tomorrow." Jayde told Ivy, who was watching the three kids get into major trouble. She was a very strict leader, Ivy thought, but she seemed like a decent enough person. 

************

Will you review?


End file.
